A Hidden Past
by jellyfish'confetti
Summary: I ran through the deep forest. My heart was beating as fast as humming bird's wings. The trees whipped against my face as the sounds of the forest whispered around me. I have never ran this fast or this far and yet my pursuer was right on my trail. What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome meets a very suspicious characters. A brother and sister in fact!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! yep! my first fanfic. I'm not gonna write this (My authors note thing...) cause i doubt anyone will really read my own little talk thing...but if you do, Inu no Tashio's Past is just vague enough for this to work...oh and im not a big cusser (in fact i really never cuss) so if the cuss words are in stupid places...sorry blame my stupidity! cause i have lots of it to share!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **even though i want to so bad...

* * *

I ran through the deep forest. My heart was beating as fast as humming bird's wings. The trees whipped against my face as the sounds of the forest whispered around me. I have never ran this fast or this far and yet my pursuer was right on my trail. _Damn it!_

I took a glace behind me only to run strait into someone's chest. My whole body crashed to the ground, sending a shock wave through my spine, spreading through my limbs. A growl escaped my lips to express my frustration as my eyes shifted upward to look at the person who basically just sealed my fate. He looked down at me through eyes that looked at if they were poured from liquid gold. His red kimono blazed bright as a fire. The crappy sword that hung on his waist looked out of place on him, and yet his clawed hand seemed to twitch up toward it.

"Inuyasha?" A female voice sounded from the woods. A woman stepped out; her midnight black hair flowed behind her. Chocolate brown eyes glanced from me to the man I now perceive to be _Inuyasha. _She dressed in a miko's garb. But that isn't the only way in could tell she was a miko, I can sense her spiritual powers from miles away.

"Stay back, Kagome." Inuyasha commanded her, but she didn't listen and walked right up to me.

Her soft tender looking hands reached down and before I knew it she rubbing and pulling on my ears. "Hey, Inuyasha? She has dog ears like you!" Kagome exclaimed. _No duh, genius…_ I thought to myself.

"Hey!" I wacked her hands away. "No touching!" I glared long and hard at her.

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed and wacked my hands away. "No touching!" She glared at my. Her ice blue eyes blistered with frustration.

_Who is this girl?_ I asked myself. I had to admit to myself, she looked a lot like Inuyasha. Not only did she also have dog ears, but also long silver hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She had a blue kimono on. The sleeves resembled that of Inuyasha's and the fabric looked like that of the fire rat and it had the same aura, but it was blue whereas the edges were stained the same red as Inuyasha's kimono, but in the pattern of fire. The obi was green with an intricate design on it of fire and flames. The bottom was split up the side all the way to her hip to enable free movement and she had boots like Sango's. A classy looking sword was holstered to her hip.

"Okay. Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Inuyasha!" I chided him.

"Why should I tell you?" Her voice rang out like bells.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to slice your head off with my Tessaiga!" Inuyasha spoke brusquely.

"Yeah, sure…" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Why should I be scared of you? You're just a hanyo!"

"Your one to talk!"

"Wait?" I intercepted, "She is a hanyo, too?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha growled.

"FINE!" The girl threw her arms into the air in exasperation. She looked annoyed with mine and Inuyasha's argument. "My name is Kameko."

"Well, Kameko," I held out my hand to held her up as a nice gesture. "Nice to meet you."

"Keh, I don't need your generosity." Kameko growled and batted my kind gesture away.

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Damn. Who the hell is this girl and why does she look like me? _The thought passed through my mind.

"Now, listen here, _hanyo…" _Kameko pointed in my direction. "I don't give a damn about who you are, but I need to leave no-"

She was cut off by some random guy tackling her. He pulled out a sword and held it to her neck, while his other hand held her body to the ground. How old is this fool? He looks like he's only 13.

"You, _bitch!_" His voice rang through the woods. "You killed our father! Now, I'm going to send you to the depths of hell!"

"For the fifth millionth time! I. Didn't. Kill. Him." Kameko growled and struggled under his grasp.

"If you didn't, then who in the hell did?"

"…I don't know!"

And that's when I had enough. I walked over to the stupid moron and took him off her, literally throwing him into a tree. Kameko sat up in an instant and looked at the boy I "gently" took off her. Her eyes fluttered between concern and anger. She stood up and for some stupid reason walked over to the boy. She held the unconscious idiot up and shook him gently.

"Daiki? Please wake up?" Kameko's voice quivered slightly. Her eyes showed pain and that's when it occurred to me. Why I thought she looked so familiar and why I thought she looked like me… Kameko looks like my father!

**Daiki's POV**

Why was everything black? I didn't hit my head on the tree that hard. That demon I'm pretty sure he was a hanyo, but…why was he with a human? And why does he look so much like Inu no Taishō? _Damn_…I have to wake up. Avenge my father killed by that disgusting hanyo!

"Why do you insist on believing your sister killed me, my son?" A voice spoke behind me. It sounds so familiar…it can't be…_Father?_

**Kameko's POV**

If that bastard hanyo, Inuyasha killed my brother. I will not stop till he is dead at my feet.

Then as if by cue, Daiki tensed in my arms. I could feel him regaining consciousness in my grip, _good he's not dead._ That's all that I worried about. His black hair felt soft in my hands. While his skin was so delicate; feeling as if I could crush him with a simple squeeze of my biceps. The blue eyes that I owned, also was Daiki's. But in comparison to my crystal clear ones, his were dull with grief as tears started to form, streaking down his face and creating furrows as they impacted the ground.

"You didn't kill father…did you?" Daiki asked quietly. The sadness struck every note in his voice.

I smiled happily. My own tears threatening to fall. "Of course I didn't stupid…" At the sound of that, Daiki's innocent face lit up with a smile and he reached up and grasped me in a hug.

"Awwwwww…" Kagome's clasped her hands together holding them close to her face in a loving matter. "See Inuyasha, she isn't anyone you need to worry ab-" I cut her off, by punching Inuyasha right in the face.

"Damn! Why the hell didchya do that!" Inuyasha screamed at me jumping up and getting right in my face. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was looking for another meeting with my fist.

"That'll teach ya not to touch my brother!" I shouted at him in return.

"Grrrr…" Inuyasha growled at me, so I growled right back.

"Why you…"

"Why you…" I mocked his tone.

"Kagome, stay away. I'll deal with this bitch."

That ticked me off. Not because I was just called a bitch, but because it means female dog. Stupid reason, right? But ever since I was little it bugged me! I mean technically I should be called that, but I'm not only part dog…

Inuyasha charged at me blindly. I easily jumped over his head and pulled out my sword. The sword came down close to his body, but of course he had to dodge it. His hair blew in the in slight wind that rustled the trees. I could feel a demonic aura coming from the sword on his hip. _It must be a demon sword. _I inferred as his eyes flashed at me then my sword. He hand twitched down and pulled out his own sword. It flashed with light as it transformed into a larger and more powerful form than the rusty katana. The material was not that of steel. I could tell by the aura that the sword was forged from a fang. _Wait?I recognize that aura…its Inu no Taisho! That is Inu no Taisho's sword! Then it must be him. The child my brother died for. The son of the wretched human and my older brother._

* * *

**SEEEEEEEEE...i told you! just vague enough! hehehehehe so lets see...i will introduce Sesshomaru soon...i hope...and i wont make him do the whole "This Sesshomaru..." crap like everyone else does, it just bugs me so much. well reviews are always GREAT! Oh and...i might do some of the "what would happen if you met Inuyasha..." stuff. If i have the time. Well i know nobody read this so i wont drabble on about my boring life (Oh and a little funny trivia...I have a friend name Kaylee and her nick name is Inuyasha-mine is Gohan and my other friend, Emali's is Roy. All from different animes! Try to figure out which ones! Itas really funny when i call my friend and she doesnt awnser im all like "Darn! Inuyasha didnt pick up the phone!" oh and i almost spelled phone with a F!) XD again...Who wants to share some stupidity!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bla blah blah. you people never care about what i think so why should i talk?**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

"That word isn't made for your fang is it?" Kameko demanded harshly.

_Damn it all! How did she figure it out?_

"That is the sword of the great dog demon of the west, Inu no Taisho." She continued

I growled at her, feeling exasperated that that bitch figured out who my old man was.

"How do you know my old man?" I ordered of her. Her eyes flickered as if she has just realized something but covered it up by flicking her bangs out of her face. Why do they look like my father's? She is basically the spitting image of him, apart from her having blue eyes and of course her being a girl. She even has the whole jagged streaks going across her cheeks like him!

She snickered. Then she let out a loud laugh. "Well hanyo-"

"My name is Inuyasha, you bastard!"

"Whatever. Well I am his, um sister?" The surprise must have been pretty visible on my face, but her expression lit up with an amused smirk.

I was about to reply why a familiar voice interjected me.

"Lord Inuyasha!" It called out as I spotted a flea. Myoga hoped up on to my nose and started to suck at my blood, which I returned with a kind "pat on the back". He fluttered down into the palm of my hand.

"Why, Lord Inuyasha?" He begged. "I am here to warn you of a powerful dangerous demon who was released from a sealing earlier tod-" that's when he seemed to notice Kameko. Myoga's eyes widened with disbelief. "Lord Kameko!" He hopped over to the bitch, completely ignoring me…

I saw him land on her cheek and started sucking out her blood. She slapped him off. A look of annoyance on her face as he resumed gaping at her. "I had no clue you were back, Lord Kameko! I could have sworn you were killed by that traitor of a brother!"

"Hey, Myoga!" Kameko brother called to the flee demon, an irritated look on his face. "I'm right here you know!"

Myoga gasped at the sight of Daiki. In the eyes of the old coward flea demon's eyes, Daiki looked like a monster, but I knew what Kameko saw was an angelic, innocent little boy. That didn't fool me…I know that kid can do some dangerous things.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Daiki looked at the flea. He had been slightly hurt by Myoga's words, but just laughed inwardly on the thought. _Why should __**I**__the great Daiki be offended by that worthless coward's words?_

Kameko glared at Myoga, pissed off at his denigration of her brother. Her blue eyes glared at him while her teeth were slightly bared. Kagome was over by the tree tried not to burst out laughing from the confusing commotion. Inuyasha on the other hand was starting to compare the similarities between Kameko and his ol' man. They both have the same type and style of hair but her bangs were longer and framed her face, but her eyes were not the same gold as his (or Inuyasha's). Instead they were an ice blue, distrust and menace layered them threateningly. She only looked at her brother with kindness and worry.

Kagome must have noticed Inuyasha's face because she walked up to him; Daiki's gaze followed her moments. _What is she doing? Why is she acting so casual around that hanyo? _He thought, but what Kagome did next didn't help to answer her question. She softly placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he returned by looking lovingly into her brown eyes. Daiki gaged to express his disgust, Inuyasha glared at him.

"Kameko? Please explain to me, how did you escape?" Myoga begged her.

Kameko shrugged. "I dunno. I found myself on the ground when I woke up. After that I was chased by Daiki and then ran into the ha-"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha corrected rudely.

Kameko rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Anyway, then I ran into _INUYASHA!_"

"Hmmm…" Myoga scratched his chin in thought. "Well, back to my warning…" He turned back to Inuyasha. "A powerful demon was released from a sealing. The demon was sealed in a sword that was in Tōtōsai's possession."

Kameko stared at Myoga like he was a moron. "Hey, Flea. That was me in the sword…"

Myoga looked into Kameko's vexed eyes. Her hand reached up and flicked him off.

"OK, well it seems there is a huge story to be told!" Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement. "Kameko? Daiki? Why not come to the village and stay with us?"

Inuyasha nearly toppled over in shock. He regained balance and was about to preach every single reason in the book, why not to bring a complete stranger-let alone a demon- into a village to Kagome. But Kameko and Daiki beat him to it.

"Sure!" The siblings agreed in synchronization.

"Great!" Kagome giggled in agreement.

* * *

**Ok...so sesshomaru will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the next chapter...i guess**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

_What the hell just happened…?_ I had to ask myself that multiple times. I want over everything that happened today. First off I met some weird ass hanyo named Kameko and found out she was my father's sister. Next off she has a little brat for a brother. On our way back to the village, Kameko explained that Daiki is actually her half-brother. Same father, different mother. My old man and Kameko have the same mother, but different fathers. After that I really stopped listening to what she was babbling on about, my head already spinning from all the useless crap that was pouring out of Kameko's mouth.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kameko's brother, Daiki hopped up behind me. His hair was dark almost as dark as Kagome's but not quiet. And his strange ice blue eyes glanced up at me with curiosity. His kimono was black and almost the same design as mine, but he had a sash like Sesshomaru's.

The breezed hit my face and I swear I could smell a very familiar scent, Daiki's question was completely forgotten as I adjust my head to pick it up better. Kameko seemed to notice to because she stopped her ground and sniffed the air. Her eyes flashed as she glanced over to where the scent came from, then without warning she took off in that direction. Completely leaving Kagome in the middle of her sentence. I looked at Kagome who looked back at me…damn she is so beautiful. She seemed to notice my staring and started to blush.

Daiki glanced in between Kagome and me, a look of disgust very evident on his little, selfish face. Geeze kid, grow up…

"Ok…Yeah I'm going to go after my sister…and if you two are too busy finding a room, then you can follow me…" Daiki spoke very awkwardly and took off in the direction of Kameko.

Kagome on the other hand walked up to me looked at me solemnly. "We should probably follow them. Make sure nothing bad is going to happen…"

"Keh. Why do I care?"

Kagome's brows furrowed with frustration. Did I mention how beautiful she was? I sighed with defeat and knelt down for her to climb on my back. Kagome noticed this and smiled with triumph, taking her designated spot on my back. I sprinted off, following Kameko's foul scent deeper into the woods. And then out of nowhere my sensitive ears started to hone in on giggling, but not just anyone's giggling. It was the voice of Kameko. The voice I associated with distrust and hared was giggling….it did not fit the freak at all.

My legs slowed down when I started to pick up on another familiar scent and that's when I walked into a very awkward scene. Kameko was hugging a very tall and slim figure. His silver hair hung just past his waist and his bang barely brushed his eye-brows. Cold golden orbs glared down at the giggling Kameko.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

_What is this fool doing? She seems very familiar, but I just pull her name from its hiding place in my memory. _I asked myself as she clung helplessly to me waist, giggling all the while.

"Sesshomaru!" She screeched out and hugged me tighter. "Oh Fluffy how I missed you!"

Okay, now that was embarrassing. I didn't show it, just kept my expression as cold as ever. And then when I heard it. The snickering of someone who was trying not to be heard and then the loud laughter who didn't try to hide it all. And the only one who could own a voice so assaulting to my ears was none other than-

"_Fluffy?_" Inuyasha gasped in between his laughter. "Is that what the wench just called you?"

I just glared at him long and hard. The woman released her grip and looked up at me in confusion. "Fluffy, don't you remember who I am? I am your Auntie Kame-o"

And that's when I remembered who she was. The suitor for the name…

_**SESSHY'S FLASHBACK!**_

_ "Auntie Kame-o!" A small little boy with waist long silver hair and golden eyes wearing a small red and white kimono ran down a small hill cover in the blinding white of daisies. He looked around for his aunt wildly._

_ All the while a curveous figure was stalking him in the longest stalks of daisy. She got about ten feet away she jumped up and scared the small boy who tripped and fell back into the daisies. Peddles of the broken beauties fluttered into the air, creating the illusion that it was snowing the. The women ran up to the child and peered down at him with soft blue eyes, her soft silver hair blew slightly in the wind while her soft furry triangle ears twitched with amusement._

_ "Gottchya, Fluffy!" Kameko laughed lovingly as he got up quick and tugged on her ears with chubby toddler hands._

_ Kameko laughed and picked the young Sesshomaru under the arms and spun him until she fell into the ground. She caught him and deflected to blow of the ground with her chest. Sesshomaru lay on top of Kameko giggling with his child voice, Kameko join him and kissed the top of his head sweetly._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

This woman was my Aunt Kameko. I was only a child before she disappeared.

"Kameko…" I greeted coldly, not letting her know of the inner joy I had on meeting my beloved aunt again. Or the way her touch made me feel like a child again.

"Oh, Fluffy! You do remember me!" She laughed and backed away. Her blue eyes ran up and down my body as if she was examining me. "You have grown up so nicely, Fluffy!"

Inuyasha was not laughing as hard as he was, but both he and Kagome were snickering every time Kameko called me by my child pet name. My eyes flashed in their direction showing them to stop, but the only increased.

"Please do not call me by that ridiculous nick name anymore, Kameko." I asked her, but I made it in my tone to sound like more of a threat.

Kameko glared at Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked as pissed off as I was-Of course I didn't make it evident like she did.

"Hey, bitch! Stop glaring at me!" Inuyasha threatened.

Kameko rolled her eyes and turned back to me. He eyes took on the look of concentration as she looked like she was trying to remember something. Then a smile blessed her lips as she grinned triumphantly. Why does this woman make me feel like this? She makes me feel….happy. Only Rin so far has been able to make me feel this way.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. But wait…wasn't there a name your father called you?" Kameko demanded. She took on this ridiculous form and pointed in my direction. Her other free arm on her hip.

_Oh god…_I thought as I realized she made me feel something else I haven't felt in a while. I was truly _terrified!_

"I remember!" She shouted as her lips parted to let the name out into the world. One of my most guarded secrets. "Your father called you…um..." Maybe she forgot! And I swear my eyes betrayed my fear for a slight second, but thank the gods that my brat brother and his equally annoying wife didn't pick it u-

"SESSHY!" Kameko screeched out the name and I winced slightly at the sound of the harsh note that escaped her mouth. All feeling of happiness was replaced by annoyance.

That was it. Inuyasha and Kagome both folded over laughing. Tears glimmered at the eye lashes of Kagome. _Stupid woman…_

Then I heard a round of snickers coming from the trees. And when I looked up I saw the one fourth demon hanyo, Kameko's little brother, Daiki in a tree his face contorted in such manner to keep all of the laughter that threated to over fill him like a pot with boiling water, contained. I have only met this hanyo once, but I knew it was him cause Kameko would talk about him all the time when I was a child.

A sigh escaped my lips. _Damn it!_ I knew this woman would have me coming out with emotion. That's why I will have to try that much harder to contain myself and be the composed man I need to be as the lord of the west.

"So, Sesshy-" Inuyasha and Kagome crack up laughing even harder. Kameko just ignored her, I have to admire her stubbornness toward the male hanyo that is my brother. "Where are you off too?"

I glared at Inuyasha once more before turning to Kameko to answer her question. "I am off to the village and visit Rin."

Kameko nodded a couple times. She walked over to Inuyasha, glaring at him long and hard before punching him on the top of the head. "Stop laughing, you bastard!" Great… that's all I need. Have a woman defending my armor. A woman who calls me Fluffy and Sesshy. Inuyasha automatically stopped. He cupped his hands over the rising bump and I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of satisfaction toward his pain.

At the sound of Kameko's fist colliding with Inuyasha's skull everyone stopped laughing instantly and took on a serious face, not letting out a single snicker out in my direction.

"Geeze, Bitch! What was that for?" Inuyasha cried out defiantly. Kagome looked at him understandingly before leaning over and whispering something very very softly. I couldn't pick it up so I doubt Kameko could have picked it up either. Inuyasha nodded his agreement hesitantly. Kagome erected herself once more. Inuyasha following her lead.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I believe we should return to village rather quickly. I will be riding with Inuyasha. I don't know about Daiki-"

"I'm fine on my own!" Daiki called from the trees.

Kagome nodded to him before returning to her unfinished sentence. "And I'm pretty sure Kameko and Sesshomaru have your own ways of travel..." Kameko nodded while I let my silence answer her question. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and then without warning Inuyasha took off toward the village. Kameko motioned for her brother to follow. He grunted his agree and jumped off the tree sprinting after his sister. I realized he was almost as fast, but not quiet. I was about to fly off in my own way of getting to my destination before I heard a unmistakable high picked raspy voice of my servant Imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried out desperately. I jumped into the air. Jaken reacted to this by screeched in surprise and jumped into the tail of my animal pelt draped on my shoulder in time for me to carry him along with me.

I kept right above Kameko. Something I did subconsciously.

* * *

**SEEE FLUFFY!**


	4. Chapter 4

special thanks to Spav12! so..um yeah its kinda short...*chews awkwardly on stupid looking cookie*

* * *

**Third person POV**

The first one to arrive at the village was Inuyasha and Kagome. He let her dismount from his back right as Kameko stopped beside them with Daiki close behind. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept watching as Sesshomaru flew into the village and besides Kaede's small hut. Kameko closed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Is it just me or does Sesshy act like he has a stick up his ass?" Kameko smirked and opened one eye up toward the snickering Inuyasha.

"Huh? Are you saying he hasn't always acted like a bastard?" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side.

"No! When he was little he was a ball of energy!" Kameko mused and started to walk to the village, but the black hair miko intercepted Kameko's path.

"Um…" Kagome paused thought fully. "Maybe it would be best if Inuyasha and I go in first…The villagers are used to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo. But that is because they helped us defeat Naraku."

"Who?" Kameko's blue orbs swam in confusion.

"Um-" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome.

"A bastard who had a grudge on us because; mostly me; because of the fact that we were in his way. And also because we were after the Shikon no tama." Inuyasha left out the part about Kikyo because he knew it would upset Kagome.

Kameko flipped her hair. "And this has to do with me because…?"

Kagome sighed. "Never mind…Come on lets go introduce you to everyone!"

Inuyasha glared at Kameko before following his mate into the small village. Kameko stuck her tongue out when Inuyasha's back was turned before slinging her arm over Daiki's shoulder and basically dragging him with her.

Upon entering the village, women instantly started to stare at two newcomers. Whispers sounded around the siblings as the trailed behind the hanyo and miko. Kameko flattened her ears to her head to keep all of the rumors people were already trying to spread. Daiki kept his eyes hidden behind his bangs and shadowed close to Kameko. Inuyasha seemed to be bothers by the sounds too, because his ears flattened too.

To Kameko it felt like miles before reaching Kaede's hut. A cheerful Rin was outside hugging the life out of a dog shaped toy. Sesshomaru was behind her outside the hut, staring coldly at Kameko who waved childishly.

"There you are Fluffy…oops I mean Sesshy." Kameko shouted out. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with confused eyes before letting out a cute giggle.

Inuyasha snickered but that was quickly met with a death glare from Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha just brushed it aside like a bug.

Kaede looked suspiciously at Kameko and Daiki. "Who are ye demons?"

Kagome looked at Kaede sternly. "They are of no harm to us, Kaede. They are both family of Inuyasha and bear us no harm."

Kameko snorted but didn't say anything. Daiki looked up at Kaede innocently.

"I shall trust ye words, lady Kagome. They may stay." She spoke before walking back into the hut.

Kagome grinned widely. "Ok! Let's go introduce you to my friends!"

"Our friends..." Inuyasha growled, but Kagome was already dragging Kameko to Sango and Mikoku's hut.

Kameko stood awkwardly outside the hut for a few minutes before being ambushed by dark haired twins. They both took on ear in each hand and pulled as hard as they can. Kameko growled and pushed herself up, knocking bot the kids off her back.

"Hey!" Kameko yelled at the kids. "That hurt!"

Both girls seemed to miss how pissed off Kameko really was because both of them started to giggle and skip around Kameko shouting out "Girl Doggie! Girl Doggie! Girl Doggie!"

**Sango's POV**

"Girls?" I called out. "Come here!"

Nothing. No reply. Nothing. I sighed and started to way they ran off and greeted by the sight of my two twins dancing around a demon who had a striking resemblance to Inuyasha. But I could tell she wasn't something to worry about because she looked super pissed off, but didn't attack or move to attack my children.

"Aimi? Sachiko?" I called out their names sweetly. Both turned their heads and stared at me with brown orbs before running over to me with giggles and arms outstretched. I took them both into my arms by did it gracefully as to not upset my baby in the hold on my back.

I didn't realized it till I turned to thank the demon, but she was growling at me. Her blue eyes blazed.

"You're a demon slayer aren't you?" The mysterious demon demanded of me.

I stared at her dangerously. "How can you tell?"

"You reek of that weapon!"

What was she talking about? Wait! She must be talking about _Hirakotsu_!

"Your ancestor used that and killed my best friend!" She shouted angrily at me. Tears collecting in her eyes.

* * *

OHHHH drop off...i have some really good ideas for this story so please? stay with me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! glad to update. computer was no worky! anyway you came her to read so onward good knight! (if your female...go female Knights. i know there werent any female knights, but thats because the middle ages was sooooo sexist!)**

**Disclaimer: Why do i even try? cause you all know the awnser to this stupid thing! do i own Inuyasha? (say yess!)  
**

**Everybody, but Jelly: ... *cricket noises..again*  
**

**Jelly: why do you hate me!  
**

* * *

_ A female wolf yokai pushed through the brush of the forest running as fast as her child legs could take her. A wolf tail streamed behind the youth. Tears were pouring from deep hazel eyes and long light brown locks flowed. Her feet were sore from the exhaustion of running and by now blood was pooling from a wound on her stomach, creating a thick stream of blood her tracker could follow._

_ "Hiraikotsu!" A voice sounded from the distance accompanied by a large boomerang. It bought down every tree in its path, but those weren't its true targets._

_ The girl stared in horror and ducked down right as the weapon came near her, narrowly dodging a decapitation._

_ "KAMEKO!" The girl shouted as loud as she could. With her beaten and worn down ten year old body she rose and started to run again. Her yokai speed and strength were failing her at the worst time. _Why do I have to die now?_ The girl thought desperately as she started to swerve round the tall oak trees the obscured her escape._

_ She turned her head and glanced behind her. A pained smile lit up her face as she realized she could not scent her pursuer or hear him. The child swiveled around her head, only to be met with a sharp pain to her chest. Raising her eyes, the female yokai spotted the cause. A man about twice as tall as her was grasping the sword that was in her chest. A smirk obscured his probably handsome face as dark probing eyes glared down at her with hatred undescribed._

_ The girl lifted tender hand and pushed him away with all her strength, and sent him reeling into a tree. She backed away cautiously, a hand to her chest where the sword remained. With a good knowledge base, the yokai knew better than to remove the sword just yet. Little did she know, the man was just a distraction._

_ The child whirled around and started to run again._

_ "Hiraikotsu!" The voice shouted again. The girl turned around to estimate when to dodge, but to her own dismay the weapon was right in front of her. She managed to slide to the side, but not far enough. The large bone boomerang sliced her stomach open. Blood falling freely from the wound, tainting the ground. The young yokai fell to her knees._

_ A man walked up to her, Hiraikotsu strapped onto his back and stared down at her like she was an insect. "You will die here yokai. You do not belong to live in this world." He spoke coldly, then left abruptly._

_ A fresh batch of tears was streaming from her eyes. "Kameko…I'm sorry…" The girl whispered sadly. A small genuine smile lit up her porcelain face. The child's small frame fell to the ground. Her lids drooped in forever slumber. Wine colored liquid soaked her small attire consisting of a simple wolf pelt skirt and a sleeveless hirori._

_ An inu demon burst through the brush. "Karin!" The Female Inu demon shouted and looked around wildly. Her eyes landed on the mangled body of the child wolf yokai. _

_ Kameko ran over to her and picked her up with gentle arms. Lifting her chest to her ears, Kameko listened intently for a heat beat, but was only met with the silence of death. Tears started to form in the ice blue orbs, but they were out of happiness. Her friend, died with a smile on her face._

_ Lifting the child up. Kameko swore that day vengeance on whoever owned that weapon, which killed her friend. "Karin…" She whispered the child's name. "I swear you will not have died in vain. I will bring the culprit of your death down to his or her knees."_

_ Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

_ Kameko watched as the grave diggers laid soil on top of Karin's small body. It simply looked like the girl was having a sweet dream. Kameko wished desperately for it to be just that, but knew it was never to be true. _

_ Kameko felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around lethargically and looked at the individual. Inu no Tashio looked at her through understanding orbs._

_ "She is in a better place." He spoke in a low voice._

_ Kameko smiled sadly. "Yes. I am happy that she found peace in her death."_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Inuyasha jumped in front of Sango, growling and baring his fangs. His hand was placed on his Tessaiga, ready to be drawn at any moment. But what Kameko did next surprised him even more than her reaction to finding out about Sango.

Kameko crumpled to the ground, sobs racking her body. Her ears sagged in sorrow. "No no no no no no! I can't do it!" she looked up at Sango. "I can't kill you, but I promised Karin I would avenge her death!" she sobbed. At that moment, Sango walked up the sorrow filled Kameko and embraced her in a hug. Kameko stiffened in shock and utter confusion.

"I doubt anyone would want you to kill somebody..." Sango whispered sweetly. "I know how you feel. Just let go. Let her move on, the only thing keeping you so strapped to this promise is your own lust for vengeance." At that moment Kameko completely broke. Her body sagged sadly into Sango's embrace as she sobbed.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I stared at the sobbing bitch with confusion, probably very evident on my face. One moment she was on the offensive about to attack me and Sango (A/N: Oh…Inuyasha…its Sango and _I_) and then she starts sobbing, with Sango holding her like a child. Freaky mood swings!

**Kagome's POV**

I was seriously starting to regret the moment I met Kameko. I wish I didn't bring her to the village or when she ran into Inuyasha, but when she broke down and Sango embraced her, I couldn't help but think of the time I did the same for Sango. Giggling erupted from my lips when I saw Inuyasha's confused expression.

Sango looked over to me with soft brown eyes. She beckoned me to come over where Kameko was slowly gathering herself. She pushed herself off of the ground and stood up, her bangs covering her face, but the evidence that she had cried was all over her angelic face. She abruptly turned around and sprinted into the woods. Sango had a look of understanding on her face, compared to my now confused look.

"She just needs time to think." Sango spoke softly.

But that didn't help my curiosity. Turn to Inuyasha-who was now composed again and had his arms crossed over his muscular chest. He looked at me. Annoyance, clear in his golden orbs.

Walking over to him I asked my question. "Follow her. Please, Inuyasha?" I begged

He 'Keh' ed, but also didn't no. I hid my sly smile and basically skip over to him in victory, but restrained myself. He knelt down and I got onto his back. Burying my nose into his hair I inhaled his scent. Even though I don't have Inuyasha's enhanced scent, I still love his own natural scent. He always smelled like the forest after it rained. A deep woodsy scent.

Inuyasha sprinted after the grief stricken Kameko. It took a while and he kept mumbling something about 'stupid bitch' and 'her own problems'. I didn't really pay attention. When we finally found her, it was almost night time.

Kameko was in a tree. Her arm was rested on her raised knee. Her long hair usually pulled back in a pony-tail was down, cascading down her shoulder and back like the most beautiful water fall ever. I called her name. I knew she knew I was there, because her ears twitch and angling toward me was a BIG signal.

"Geeze, Inuyasha!" I complained. "What is up with you dog demons and trees?"

Said hanyo shrugged. "I dunno." _What a real mature answer, Inuyasha._ "Guess it's a privacy thing."

Kameko jumped down from her tree, causing Inuyasha to topple over and me to follow. Right now is a real 'Jack and Jill went up a hill' moment. I quickly rolled off of him, my face as red as…something really red! Inuyasha jumped up, his own blush evident on his face.

"What the hell was that for you damn bitch!" Inuyasha demanded of Kameko.

She chose to ignore him and turned to me. _Now is my chance!_ I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted but a brusque Kameko.

"I have a question for you." Probably some lame ass question to distract her from answering my own question.

Probably something like…

'_Why are you helping me?'_

_ 'Will you please leave me alone?'_

_ 'Why do you insist on bothering me?'_

_ 'Why do-'_

"You're not from this era, are you?" Kameko asked bluntly. Her tone seemed tired, but demanding at the same time.

So that's why I froze up when she said that…

* * *

**Jelly: *starts singing and bouncing in the car* Car ride! Car ride! Car ride! Im in a car with Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Uhg. I think im gonna barf...  
**

**Jelly: Window! Window! Window! Use the window!  
**

**Sesshomaru: Weak human. give me my pelt back and go die in a hole.  
**

**Jelly: oh violent, re we?...OMG Its Alphonse Elric! XD! Mom! mom! mom! pick him up! (Shippo: Traitor. Jelly: Shorty.)  
**

**Mom: No Jelly, your stupidness has already ended up with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoomaru, Goku, Soul, and Maka. Plus others i dont have the patience for learning their names.  
**

**Sango: how did you even fit us all in her anyway?  
**

**Jelly:...MAGIC! *Wiggles fingers in a magical way* WIGGY! WIGGY! WIGGY! WIGGY!  
**

**Inuyasha: Your stupid!  
**

**Jelly: *Ignores INuyasha (even though he is right) and starts singing to Fluffy's fluffy* RING RING RING RING RING RING RING! Banana Phone!  
**

**Sesshomaru (Fluffy or Sesshy): Oh my god. she is raping my Pelt.  
**

**Jelly: HELLO! NO BAD WORDS! LITTLE BROTHER! *beckons to little brother who is playing on his PSP*  
**

**Everyone, but Jelly: ...  
**

**Jelly: HOP ON AL! LETS GET THIS PARTY ON THE ROAD! NOW ALL WE NEED IS MY BESTEST FRIEND! Come on Hallway! (Thats her nick name!)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM BACK!**

**DISCLAMER: *praying to gods* Let me own Inuyasha  
**

**All gods of the world: NO!  
**

**Jelly: O.O**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

How did this bitch know Kagome isn't from this era? It's impossible, but how did she figure it out?

I stepped in front of the shocked Kagome. "How do you know that, bitch?"

"Bastard!" Kameko bit back. "I'm not talking to you am I?"

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't know that Kagome isn't from here!"

"I know that because she isn't the only one!" Kameko shouted back, her face red from anger.

**Kagome's POV**

"I know that because she isn't the only one!" The red faced Kameko shouted at the equally red faced Inuyasha.

Stepping around Inuyasha, I confronted Kameko. "How am I not the only one?"

Kameko glared at me through angry blue eyes. Her mouth clamped shut, so I continued.

"You need the Shikon no Tama to even pass through the well." Well, Inuyasha doesn't, but she does not need to know that.

"No you don't." Kameko shot back and crossed her slender arms. "The person I know has been doing it longer than the Shikon no Tama's creation!" (A/N: That's what she said!)

Ok, now I am thoroughly confused. Maybe the being she is talking about is a hanyo, like Inuyasha. But, the well is also the only portal for my time to Inuyasha's. If I can get Kameko to introduce me to this 'person' maybe I can travel to my time and see my Mama!

"Introduce me to this time-traveler!" I commanded of Kameko.

Inuyasha gaped at me. But Kameko was the one who answered…by dropping to the ground and crossing her arms stubbornly. "No way..."

"What?" I roared. Right now was one of those time I wish she had a necklace of beads of subjugation. "Why not?"

Kameko growled in annoyance. She glared at me.

"Sister!" A child's voice came through the trees. Daiki burst through the bushes, tears in his eyes. I shifted my gaze from his face to his arm and gasped. It was glowing a bright green color. Red drops colored to ground. "It's happening!" He wailed.

**Kameko's POV**

Why now? I just told Kagome no, I am not taking her to see him and just like Karma hated me, Daiki burst through the trees with the signal all over his right arm. Why now?

"Daiki!" I ran up to him and tore of the sleeve to his Kimono. His whole arm was covered in a fleshy red color as the green aura pulsed around it. I raised a trembling hand to it and touched it lightly, only to be shocked. Light covered my eyes as I collapsed into a trance of blackness.

_**KAMEKO'S VISION**_

_"Why do you insist on believing your sister killed me, my son?" I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I was greeted with a sight that brought tears to my eyes. (_A/N: this is what happened when Daiki passed out in chapter one)

_ Our father was standing in front of a frightened Daiki. "F-Father?" He managed to spit out before he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from our father. _

_ Father pulled back. His long ebony hair was pulled back into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. The only sign that our father was a neko hanyo was the long streak of blue that ran down the left side of his face and over his left eye. Something that Daiki inherited on the full-moon. "Your sister is not the cause of my death. My killer will reveal him-self when he believes you two are worthy of his challenge."_

_ Daiki stared tearfully up at Father. I so desperately wanted to engulf him in a hug and never let go, but my body was frozen as I viewed the scene from the side lines._

_ "Until then, my son…" He touched Daiki's right arm. It glowed green for a second before going back to normal. "This is a sig. your sister will know what this means and who will cure it."_

_ "Cure what Father?" Daiki demanded, but it was too late. Our father was already disappearing along with the vision._

_**END OF VISION**_

My vision cleared as I calculated what was happening. Inuyasha was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Kagome was leaning over my brother-who was unconscious from blood loss-trying to heal him, but having no such luck. I sat up and bolted over to him.

_Damnit!_ No I don't want to see him, even if he is the only one who can heal Daiki, but at this point I don't care. I need Daiki to survive.

"OK Kagome, you get your wish. We get to see the time traveler." I sighed heavily.

"Really?" Daiki forgotten, she clasped her hands together.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"No... We are going to leave Daiki here to die then go and run into the sunset…" Kameko's voice dripped with sarcasm. She glanced wearily over to Daiki. "We need to get their fast. Like, really fast."

Inuyasha opened one eye lazily. "So I can run with Kagome and you can run with the brat."

Kameko ignored his tone. "No. Faster than that…uhg. How am I going to explain this…?"

"Explain what?" Kagome tilted her head to the side like a puppy.

Kameko debated over the words in her head. "OK. I am going to transform…or sumthin like that."

"That aint possible for a Hanyo and you know it!" Inuyasha snorted.

"For the millionth time! I am NOT a hanyo!"

"And I say you gotta be! I can smell the human in you!"

"Yes, but does it smell nearly as strong as it should for a hanyo?" Inuyasha was silent so Kameko took that for a 'yes'. "My father was a hanyo. My _mother _was a full demon! That makes me only 1/4th human!"

To add to Inuyasha's surprised face, Kameko decided it to be a great time to transform into her real form. Her nose elongated into a muzzle as her body exploded in a heap of fur. Kameko was lying on the ground when her transformation was over. She soon stood up to her full height. Her true form was much larger than Sesshomaru's but not quite as enormous as Inu no Tashio. She didn't have a mane like Sesshomaru but her fur was longer and less wavy. The streaks on her face outlined the edges of her jaw, while a strong blue streak ran on the left side of her face over her eye, which were blood red. Her tail was longer than Sesshomaru's and the fur was neat. Kameko's paws were large, made for the type of dog demons that live in the snowy mountains. She bent down to the ground and motioned to get on her back.

Inuyasha stood their gaping like a moron. He was in complete and utter shock.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's sweet voice snapped him out of his trance. "Can you get Daiki on Kameko, and then you can take me."

"Keh. What am I? Do I look like a servant to you?" Kagome kissed him on the cheek as a dark blush spread on his face

"For me?" She begged. Inuyasha nodded dumbly and picked the unconscious boy up, rather roughly, before jumping onto Kameko's back and laying him there. He jumped back down and pick up Kagome bridal style and jumping back onto Kameko, who looked like she was gagging at the sign of affection for Kagome to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up." Kameko gave him a lopsided grin then taking off in a derection opposite of the village.

Inuyasha face palmed himself. "Damn it!"

"What?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"I forgot to tell the lecher-"

"Former lecher."

"That I can't go to the next exorcism!"

Kameko gave him a whine, probably meant to be an apology. Daiki stirred and let out a pained moan. Kameko eyes him warily; she added a burst of speed. Kagome and Inuyasha had to hold onto her snow-white fur to save from falling off of the speeding canine demon.

**Sango's POV**

Miroku came over the horizon, leading two horses carrying a large carriage with barrels in it. I sighed and swung my head heavily. _At least he doesn't go and ask random woman to bear his children any more. _i reminded herself; placing a hand on my stomach. _Which reminds me? I have to tell to him the good news._

My plan was cut short when loud rumbling started in the ground. I fell, bracing myself for the impact, but it never came, instead I was enveloped in strong arms. I looked up; brown eyes met violet orbs filled with worry. He stood me back up and we both looked where the rumbling came from. It wasn't a thunderstorm because the sky was clear of clouds. My gaze was met with the sight of a massive demon with blood red eyes. By the size of the shadow it was casting I could tell it was large.

I started to sprint back to the hut where Aimi and Sachiko were taking a nap along with my 1 year old Kenta; intending on grabbing my battle wear and Hiriakostu. Once I got the basics on, I ran back to the entrance only to meet a tall figure.

"Do not attack her." Sesshomaru commanded coldly.

"Who's 'her'." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"….Kameko." Was all he said before turning and walking away swiftly.

I searched my field of vision for Miroku before I saw him leading back the horses, still tugging the carriage. I was about to open my mouth to demand why he didn't go after the demon like me, but he beat me to it.

"She has Inuyasha and Kagome, including a stranger I do not know. " Miroku voiced clearly. "They didn't seem to have an edge to their aura, in fact they we quite calm, so I figured there was no danger."

I nodded. So Kagome isn't going to be here for a while. I guess we are going to have deal with out her.

**Mystery POV**

A strange shadow like figure slinked in the shadows of the village, intending on making an easy meal out of the village. The mysterious figure jumped up and flew into the village…

* * *

**Jelly: I now have the abilty to read minds!**

**Inuyasha: Keh. i dont care. (Inuyasha's thoughts)|Ramen ramen ramen. oh my god is that a squeaky toy? must. resist. urge!|  
**

**Sesshomaru:|Inuyasha is such a moron. i should get rin a new kimono. maybe kagome will makeout with me? ill have to ask her|  
**

**Jelly: O_o Ok! Moving on!  
**

**Kagome:|I love Inuyasha.|  
**

**Jelly: Kagome. Inuyasha is ugly!  
**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: HEY!  
**

**Sesshomaru: I second that verdict.  
**

**Hallway: He only sound hot when its in a story...  
**

**Jelly: RAMEN TIME! *Starts dancing the ramen dance*  
**

**Inuyasha: *joins the dance*  
**

**Hallway: Come on everybody do the ramen dance! *ramen dance too!*  
**

**Darth vader: Luke, i...like the ramen dance. *starts ramen dance*  
**

**Luke: Me too dad! *ramen dance*  
**

**Dad: Family bonding!  
**

**R&R i love my ramen dance!  
**


End file.
